Saved
by TriggerMeTim6ers
Summary: You (the reader) have always been poor. You tend to pigs at a seaside tavern. Everyone you love has passed on. You want an escape. A captain's need for a crew is just the one you need. But being a woman on a crew can create problems. Especially if everyone thinks you're a man. At least, you think everyone does. (ReaderxCronus. Humanstuck.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so. This is actually my first fanfic...and I'm kinda weird about sharing stories. I'll probably update this every couple days or so. But anyway..enjoy!**

**Saved**

Everyone has their starts. Even those who live on the streets. I guess you could call me one of those people. A beggar. Peasant. Filthy, no-good rat. I was never treated well.

Being poor had its...well, mostly downs. I ate scraps from the tavern I always tended at, my pay the lowest of lows. Almost daily, I would sell myself off to eager patrons, hoping for more money but only letting my dignity slip away more and more. It was what my mother had done. I needed saving, but what royal would purposefully come to the poorest of peasants and save them?

No royal.

But maybe something else could save me.

It was late evening and I was tending tables when I heard my chance. The captain of a ship was in need of a crew, since his last was shoved off the plank into shark infested waters for stealing the gold from the captain's quarters. Slowly, one dabloom at a time. He needed _men_. That's what got me though. My hair was down to my waist, clearly feminine. Then I remembered the rusty scissors I found in the trash a day or so ago. And that's when I decided. Yes. I was going to become a pirate. Sail the seas. See the world. Be saved.

After receiving my pay for the week, I hurried to my shack I called home. I went straight to the small piece of mirror I found (garbage) and grabbed the rusty scissors. It took a few minutes, but I got them to start moving and began cutting my locks, cringing when they fell to the floor with each snip. I was doing this. No going back.

The floor was covered with curls and whisps of hair when I finished and I looked at my new boy-ish haircut, satisfied with the outcome. Now I just needed clothing to conceal my curves. I scrounged around in my brother's old things, finding a baggy, threadbare button down as well as some pants in the same condition. Seeing my brother's clothing made me smile a little then sniffle as I ripped strips of a dingy sheet to bind my chest. I had average breasts. You knew they were there, but they could be easily bound. After binding my chest, I pulled on the clothing, smelling my brother's familiar but gone scent on the cloth.

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I approached the captain a little later. He was a handsome man, his years of sailing having aged him well. His gaze was menacing yet it drew you in, almost like he had a secret to tell. Two scars ran across his face, giving him a reason to be called Captain Dualscar. And that was what he was strictly called. No 'Dualie' or any other nickname. Even his two sons were to call him that.

His sons, Eridan and Cronus, looked exactly like his father. Both had a strong jawline, bright blue eyes, and a way of looking at you that could send chills down your spine. The eldest, Cronus, didn't have the same auburn hair as his brother and father. His was a dark, deep brown, maybe from his mother. Eridan looked as if he always frowned, a mask of distaste on his face. The two of them flanked their father's sides, examining each and every man who 'signed up' to join the crew.

My palms were sweaty when I stepped up to the scarred and burned tavern table, trying not to meet the gaze of any of the men. Could they tell I was a woman? Are my features too feminine? But they said nothing, only watched as I started to sign the rather small list. But I hesitated. I couldn't put my real name. That would give it away. So I put down a fake name instead, watching myself spell out the name 'Gatlin' with a trembling hand. And thus I was named. And it wasn't until I walked away that I realized I had put down my brother's name.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thought that popped into my head as I was standing in a row of around 10 men was 'What am I doing?' I was crazy for thinking this was my escape. But I couldn't back out now. The captain was walking slowly with his hands behind his back down the line of men, his face serious as he examined each one. He only stopped when something stuck out to him, then he would start his slow walk up again. When he reached me, I looked anywhere but at him, afraid his eyes could drain my secrets right out of me. These fears were silly, of course. It was impossible for that to happen...right?

He stopped when he got to me, looking me over as if he were thinking of a good place to put me to work at. I suppose he found that place because he began his walk again, leaving me slightly breathless and confused. Did I not stick out as female? Was he going to say something later? I had to save these thoughts for later, because the captain had begun to speak.

"Alright!" he yelled, strutting to stand front and center. "Though this isn't the best crew I've had in all my years, I suppose it can work." He said this with slight irritation and everyone bristled a bit at the tone. Was he talking about me specifically? Who else was he hinting at?

"Now, my boy here will let you know of yer stations." He said after a moment, gesturing for his youngest to step up. It seemed he favored Eridan, since I noticed that he only made talk with him in the tavern. Cronus had stayed silent, regarding everyone and everything with quiet eyes.

"Okay. Listen up 'cause I wwill be sayin' this once an only once." He said sternly, his w's wavered. I wondered why he had such an odd quirk to his speaking. He continued by listing a bunch of names and duties, getting closer to mine. "And Gatlin." He waited, looking down the line of men as I assumed I needed to raise my hand or something. He nodded once at me and continued. "You wwill man the croww's nest."

I had always had a slight fear of heights and I was about to object and say something but the captain shouted some orders. We shuffled onto the ship, heads down or looking around. My eyes immediately found the crow's nest and my stomach dropped into my feet. No way was I getting up that rope ladder and sitting in that death basket.

I tried breathing evenly, my nerves slowly getting to me. Why was I here? I know nothing of sailing. My brother would have laughed and told me I was an idiot for thinking I could do this. But he isn't here, so I guess I should laugh at myself. Wrong move.

"Wvhat are ya laughin' at?" I heard behind me. I tensed up. Had I really just laughed aloud?

"Are ya gonna answver me or just ignore me?"

"I-I.." I stammered, then realized I should make my voice seem more gruff. "I was just thinking of something a friend of mine told me before I left."

The eldest Ampora just stared at me and I was starting to feel heat creep to my cheeks. He shook his head and looked away, mumbling something about 'stupid newbies.' I breathed a small sigh of relief and looked around, noticing everyone had gone to look for their bunks. And I was left alone, standing on the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of following the men, I decided to check out where I'd be stationed the length of my life on the ship. It wasn't as tall as I thought before. Probably just my nerves telling me lies. As I got closer though, I started to take it back. But I needed to prove to myself that I could do it. After a short mental pep talk, I grabbed the rough, worn rope and started toward the top.

I was shaking terribly by the time I made it to the top. I flopped onto the...pillow? Blanket? Why wasn't it just the old wood that the rest of the ship was made of? I looked at the objects, both well worn and made to last. Who was sleeping up here? I got my answer when I heard yelling and someone coming up the ropes. What had I gotten myself into?

I couldn't really tell who it was since the sun was just about below the horizon. I didn't really want to be caught looking down at them either so I tried to huddle down in the blanket and pillow. Something told me that plan didn't work out when I heard a sharp intake of breath and an almost growl sounding noise. I half-screamed and felt the evening chill as they pulled the blanket from me. I didn't want to see who it was.

"I knewv it." He said, almost disgusted. So it was him. The quiet one.

"Knew what? That I was up here?" I said, trying to keep my voice gruff. Manly.

"No. That you're a damn wvoman."

I flinched slightly at his words. "W-What do you mean, woman?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid? No man has to think of their name wvhen puttin' it dowvn. Also, try not to squeal when ya get scared."

"I-I..." I swallowed. "I can explain. Just...please. Don't tell the captain." I pleaded, my voice wavering slightly. Truth is, I was scared shitless. The captain would probably shove me off the plank in the middle of the ocean if he found out.

He stared at me long and hard, weighing his options. I could tell he was doing this because when he responded, his voice was tight. "Okay. But don't make it obvwious to the others. Minute they find out you're female, you're either shark bait or fresh meat to them." He sat across from me as he told me this with a sigh.

I nodded and began my story, starting from when my brother died. He was drunk one night, wanting to start a ruckus. That small want turned into something that was too hard to swallow. He was beaten, stabbed, then left for dead in a back street. Cronus listened to it all, right down to the part where I was looking for an escape. He stopped me then with a raised hand.

"So ya thought gettin' on a ship wvould savwe ya? Really?"

"Um...yeah..."

He started to laugh quietly, then it turned louder. I looked at him like he was crazy. Was he really laughing at me?

"What the hell is so damn funny? It's better than serving pigs all day then selling myself at night for a little extra. You have no idea what I have been through." I practically spat my words, keeping my voice low and at a harsh whisper.

"I may not havwe an idea but I sure as hell knowv a life on the seas isn't for a kitten like you."

"What did you just call me? Did you just call me... kitten?"

His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "No, no, no. It's just a name I call most gals."

"Well, I'm not 'most gals' now, am I?" I gave him a look that you could say usually made people question their decision. And it worked.

"Wvell, uh...no." I could tell he was a little embarrassed. He was avoiding looking at me. "Sorry for...yeah. I kinda don't realize I say it half the time, so."

"Maybe you should keep tabs on that then." I said softly, feeling a small smile form on my lips.

"Maybe.." He couldn't say much more because his name was called, rather angrily, and he started to get up. He paused when he was halfway out of the nest and opened and closed his mouth several times before saying something else. "Don't do anythin' stupid, ya hear?"

I just nodded and waved him off. He waited a moment, watching me, before climbing back down to the deck and wandering off to the captain's quarters, the source of the yelling. And once again, I was left alone, but this time with the smallest of smiles on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the evening and night was rather uneventful, so I decided to sleep. Dreams came and went, a few waking me up. I just dozed off again if they did, my vision too fuzzy from sleep to make anything out.

I was at a soireé, my dress the darkest of blues, but my chest was bound. I stood alone in the corner of the room, looking around awkwardly. But I wasn't alone for long. A few men from the crew came up to me, laughing as they asked what a man was doing in a dress. Wait...crew? Man? I wasn't a- Oh. Right. My dream self only smiled and retaliated, sending the men into hysterics. They hooted and hollered as I went away hurriedly, searching for a place to be safe from their mocking cackles. I ran into the last thing I wanted to, another member of the crew. But this one wasn't laughing.

I swallowed and looked up as they took one of my hands, their head tilted. They asked what I was smiling about, and I realized I _was_ smiling. I just shrugged and looked away.

"Wvell...wvould you like to dance?"

My face became light red as I looked back up and nodded. He practically swept me off my feet as he went to the center of the room, one hand still holding mine, the other on my waist. And we danced, just like that, for the rest of the night, our laughs filling the air around us.

I was awoken by the sound of someone clearing their throat, almost impatiently. Sitting up, I stretched looking around. Great. I was still on the ship. And land was nowhere to be seen.

"Havwe a nice dream? You wvere smilin'." I heard Cronus say quietly.

"Oh...yeah. It was nice I guess.." I rubbed my eyes, highly aware that my cheeks were probably rosy. "Where are we headed?"

"No idea. Captain doesn't tell us anythin' so wve're just kinda in the wvater about things."

I tried not to laugh. I really did. But saying 'in the water' when you're sailing kind of tickles my funny bone.

"Wvhat are ya laughin' about? And don't tell me it wvas somethin' a friend of yourself told ya before ya left." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response.

"It's nothing..." I rubbed my face and took a breath, noticing his expression was getting a little annoyed. "Really. It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me but didn't press me about it. He did, however, ask me about my dream.

"O-Oh. Uhm. I...I was at some kind of party or something. Nothing really fantastic." I managed to get out.

He nodded and once again didn't press me. Maybe he was used to getting the bare minimum details. I didn't question it. I was slightly glad that he didn't try and haggle more details out of me. That would have made for more uncomfortable conversation that I don't think I could handle.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week or so went past in a blur, most of my nights spent in the crow's nest. Some of them spent alone, others not so much. The hunger pains is what made me finally swallow my fear of either falling off the rope going down or just hanging there by a foot. I went slowly, my arms and legs shaking like fall leaves in a breeze. Eventually, I made it to the deck, still shaking when I got my small meal of an orange. Maybe it was nothing for the men, but it was enough for me. I ate graciously as I wandered the deck, running into the captain by mistake. He was having a conversation with Eridan, so you could say he was pretty pissed when he turned on me.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'? Get to work! And watch where ya place yer footfalls next time. Ya scuffed me boots." He practically growled between clenched teeth, as if he were resisting the urge to lash out.

Eridan had this smug looking grin plastered on his face. He was probably finding all this funny. And my shivering probably made it a hell of a lot funnier for him.

I swallowed and refused to look him in the eyes. "Yes sir." I said, backing away slowly.

I noticed he made an odd face out of the corner of the eye. Why would he make such a strange face? I only said- my voice. I had forgotten about my voice, 'high as an angel's song' my mother would've said.

"Not come of age yet? Or are ya just unfortunate?"

"U-Unfortunate, sir." Why was I still talking? I was just making it worse for myself.

He grunted and came closer, having to lean down to look me straight in the eye. "Yer hidin' somethin'."

I shook my head quickly. "N-No, sir. Honest."

"Maybe he's just intimidated, cap'n." A voice said from behind Dualscar. Why was _he_ always around when I was in an uncomfortable situation? "Y'know, bein' a greenie and all."

He had his arms folded across his chest, looking bored, when the captain stood straight. The captain tilted his head, a look of annoyance on his face as he approached his son. "And who asked for yer opinion?"

Cronus shrugged and glanced at me a second before looking back to the elder Ampora. "No one. Just wvanted to put it out there. Such high and mighty powver can make ya sound a bit girlish." He said, sounding sarcastic but the captain didn't catch on.

"Hm...perhaps yer right..."He looked me over and I shifted a bit on my feet, wanting to be invisible.

His son rolled his eyes as his father stared at me, sighing when it had gone on long enough. "He should really be gettin' back to the nest."

"Yes, yes. A course." He waved me off and I gladly scurried off to the ropes, climbing all the way to the top.

I sat there a moment, staring at the water, before I started shaking. All my nerves and emotions I pent up down on the deck came rushing out. I cried, then laughed, then cried again, all the while shaking violently. I heard the familiar sound of someone climbing up the ropes and grabbed the pillow, trying to calm my sobs as I pressed my face into it.

I felt cold. Then I felt warmth, feeling the blanket being draped over my shoulders. He was silent, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to hear 'it's okay.' Because it wasn't. And he seemed to understand that. Maybe he had been in the same situation. I started to say something multiple times, then thought better. Finally, I just said it as he started to say something as well.

"Why didn't you ju-"

"I told ya to sta-"

I stopped. He told me to go ahead.

"Why didn't you just tell him? Save you the trouble of having to keep a secret.." I messed with my shirt sleeve, looking anywhere but at him.

He blinked and did a half laugh, half sigh. "Because I knowv wvhat he'll do to ya. Wvhat he'll let my brother do to ya. Wvhat he'll let the crewv do to ya. Then, afterwvards, wvhatevwer's left of ya, he'll feed to the sharks." He looked at me sadly.

I kept silent and hugged myself into a ball, placing my forehead on my folded arms as I continued to shiver. "Have you seen it happen before?"

"No, but I don't wvant to." He scooted a little closer, my shivers apparently obvious.

"I-I'm not cold." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sniffed.

"I knowv." He said softly, not coming any closer, keeping his distance. We stayed like that for the rest of the day, him only moving to get us something to eat occasionally, though I usually turned it down and stayed in my position until I closed my eyes and sleep washed over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up was never my favorite part of a day. My eyes would always take forever to focus and I wouldn't want to remove myself from the warm, worn blanket. But this time it wasn't just a blanket I'd have to remove myself from. Sometime in the night, either I had leaned on him or he had pulled me to him. I was going to go with the first one. But, either way, his head was resting on top of mine and I didn't want to move and wake him up.

I noticed he was sleeping as well when my eyes focused and I finally got a good look of his face. His lips were parted ever so slightly and he didn't look as stressed as he usually did. I got this sudden, small urge to kiss those lips.

Wait. What?

My face became bright red at my thought. I practically shoved the thought off a cliff, but not before setting fire to it. It was a crazy and utterly stupid idea. That could blow my cover. It could have us both pushed off the ship.

I felt him shifting, heard him sigh in his sleep, then all was silent. Until I was shoved to my side and heard the thunk of a knife in wood. I looked over at the steel blade not inches from my nose then to the other breathing heavily then closing his eyes. Shakily, I took the knife out of the wood and gritted my teeth. He could've killed me. He almost did.

It was about a minute before I found my voice. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I...You scared me!" He glared at me, as if all this were my fault.

"_I_ scared _you_? Last I checked, _you_ were the one throwing _knives_-" I held it up and shook it at him, "-around here!"

He kept quiet for a few seconds then swiped the knife from my hand, putting it back where he pulled it from. "Look, I thought you wvere someone else. I'm sorry."

I scoffed. "Yeah, and who the hell else would be sleeping up here? Let alone, leaning on you? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only 'gal' on this Godforsaken ship." I whispered the last part, not sure if anyone would be able to hear on the deck below.

"Oh, so you're changin' your vwiewvs on your so-called escape, huh?" He scowled.

I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him for the longest time. Maybe all my anger could push him over the side and into the ocean. He didn't understand. "You try doing what I did. Then come talk to me. Until you understand, don't speak to me or touch me. And no, I'm not changing my views. Just saying what everyone on this ship has thought sometime or another." And with that, I went down the rope, thinking more and more that he was right. This ship wasn't the escape I was looking for.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others. Kinda got a lot on my plate at the moment and yeah. Please do leave a review! Constructive criticism is also nice and would really help me to do better!**


	7. Chapter 7

I went below deck in search of something to do. To ease my mind. I found that a few of the crew members were sitting around, telling either stories or listening to one play a rather sad tune on a violin. My steps were light as I made my way to a barrel that many people were getting some kind of liquid from. From the looks of it, it was some sort of alcohol. And I made the wrong decision of grabbing a mug.

After about a mug and a half I stood in a corner, hoping no one was seeing my smiles or hearing my laughter as half the people started to dance. Nothing was really hidden about them. A few of the crew members had merely glanced at me if they heard. I just kept my mouth covered when someone shot me an odd look after I accidentally snorted.

I started to get uncomfortable when a few of the crew members told me to join in the small group of dancers. When about the fourth person said something, I started toward the opening to the deck, stopping when I saw a figure coming down. I knew who it was before they came any closer. Was he following me? Trying to apologize?

That's exactly what it was.

"Hey-"

"Don't start. And not here." My words weren't really slurred as I gestured to the others, but he could tell I had had a little to drink.

He huffed and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to an area I had never seen. "Wvhy wvere ya drinking?"

"Where are we? I've never seen this part of the ship before."

"I...come here to think sometimes. But that didn't answver my question." He still had a hold of my arm. It was warm.

I stared at his hand and replied with a shrug. "Everyone else was and they looked like they were having fun, so.." I shrugged again for emphasis.

He stared at me then shook his head, putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me lightly. "You. Can't. Do. That. They'll figure it out. They may look a lil...stupid, but I'm sure they'll figure it somehowv."

I just nodded like I understood and looked up at him. He looked tired. And worried. Genuinely worried. Why does he care so much? I knew it was because of the whole 'My father, brother, and crew will basically kill you' thing, but was there something deeper?

"Wvere you evwen lis-"

"Why do you care so much?" I interrupted quickly.

"Huh? I already told y-"

"I know. Everyone but you on the ship will treat me like meat. But that can't be all." I think my mind was running on pure alcoholic impulse. I'd never dream of saying all this sober.

"I..." He furrowed his brows and took a seat on the floor, slightly speechless for once. "Because.."

"Becaaause...?" I sat next to him, watching curiously. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say.

But he didn't say anything. He simply turned his head to look at me, opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it, then pulled my face closer to his, bringing me into a kiss. It was short and sweet, due to his obvious paranoia of someone walking in on us. When he pulled away he looked almost embarrassed, looking everywhere but at me. I was still slightly in a daze and didn't really know what I was doing when I pulled him back to me, smashing my lips against his.

He made a sound of surprise, then relaxed as if relieved. I pulled away after a moment and hugged him close, afraid that if I didn't, I'd just float off the boat and into the clouds. Maybe I could be saved after all.


	8. Chapter 8

That thought was interrupted with the clearing of a throat and a small victorious chuckle. Which of the two evils had found us?

Father's favorite.

"Havvin' fun wwith your friend there, Cro?" He said, obviously amused by his find. "Should I tell the captain about this?"

We both sat there, speechless. The color had drained from Cronus's face. Mine was probably bright red. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But he had other plans.

"Maybe I should.." He grinned and grabbed me by the back of collar, dragging me toward the way to the upper deck. No. No! NO! Not only was it thought, but it was spoken. But by the other Ampora scrambling to grab me, fire in his eyes. His movements were too delayed though, just barely brushing my foot before I disappeared onto the deck. I thrashed and yelled, only to see darkness and stars.

It was happening. People were gathered around my exposed self. My hands were shackled, my back was bare and facing the crowd. I would have preferred what Cronus described as my fate, to be passed around. But this new one was all too real when I felt and heard the first lash of the captain's whip on my skin. I cried out, tears spilling over and rolling down my cheeks. I heard sharp intakes of breath, saw people looking away. Where was he when I truly wanted him there?

I looked through the crowd, through the stoic faces of the crew. At last I found him, face bruised and bloody, looking defeated. I had caused this. I had- another sizzling dose of pain interrupted my thoughts, making me ball my fists while I trembled and sobbed. My vision blurred, blackened, stopped.

Shouts. Shouts and the sound of struggling brought me back. I felt too weak to look up, but I could tell by the voice who it was.

"STOP! You don't havwe to do this!"

"Would ya rather me whip yer back instead, _son_?"

There was a moment of quiet, which I figured was his answer. I heard shuffling, then more silence. My vision blurred again, but with more tears. As the whip was raised once more, there was more shuffling, then I felt warmth. I heard the whip being brought down then someone's screams other than my pleading own fill my ears. His hands covered my shackled ones as he shivered and shook. He was taking this for me. This was wrong. All wrong.

But his father never stopped, bringing lash after angry lash down on his back. Each one sent a jolt of pain through the other, making me cry out with him. To tell him to move. He never blacked out, only kept the space between me and him as small as possible.

I guessed the captain got bored with whipping his own son after a while because it stopped. The slam of the doors to the captain's quarters signaled that he was done. There was silence all around, the crew not knowing what to do. Finally, one was brave enough to remove my shackles and quickly move away, as if the captain would come running out, whip still in hand.

I shifted slowly and painfully, not wanting to hurt neither me nor him. When I finally turned to face him, I took in the look on his face. It was contorted with pain, wet from tears, stained by blood. I carefully placed my hands on his cheeks and wiped the wet trails from them.

"Why?" I asked softly, my voice shaky.

He laughed weakly. "Wvhen wvill ya figure out that askin' me wvhy is the wvorst question you could ask me?"

I frowned, opened my mouth to answer, then sighed. To be honest, I had no idea.

"Listen. Don't wvorry about me, alright?"

But I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying, especially if my demise may lead to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I was toward the beginning! It's getting toward the end of the school year and I've been busy and blahblahblah. School can go take a hike for all I care to be honest. But anyway. This one's a bit short because I had this idea stuck in my head all day and needed to write it down. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Sleeping wasn't fun. Not only was it painful, but uncomfortable in the small jail-like place they stuck Cronus and I in. It was always damp. The floor, the walls, the air. Not dry like the crow's nest, where you could see for miles. I always enjoyed the sunsets and rises there. Now I merely had the dim glow of a lantern to see.

My shirt had stuck to my bleeding and raw back when I pulled it back on the day before, and was probably still stuck with the aid of my dry blood. Cronus had removed his, saying the cool, damp air felt better than suffocating cotton. I wouldn't blame him. He took most of the damage, his wounds angry looking. His face looked angry as well. And sad. The combination of emotions made me ache for him.

We sat on the floor, or hands in each other's, fingers laced. The only time we would talk or make a noise was when we shifted, our pain becoming words, or just wanted to make sure the other was still awake. Most crying was done by me. Small sobs would tear through me when I thought of what I left behind. He would just silently pull me to him and trace lines on either my neck or arms, his fingers ghosting trails along my skin. This usually calmed me and made me drowsy. But I didn't want to sleep. And I couldn't. Not with a shark-toothed and horrid-looking man with two long scars haunting my dreams.

He would always be sitting in the corner, rings crusted with dried blood, eyes as blue as the sea itself. His mouth would be contorted into a nasty snarl, as if I was the bane of his existence. The silence was what scared me the most. He would never speak. Only stare. Then he would turn into an innocent child, his face still a mask of disgust and hatred. Then a teenager, his look more menacing. This all would happen over and over until his face turned into that of Cronus's, that same look penetrating me. He would stand then, stride up to me, and act as if he were to caress my cheek. This would only take my attention from the other hand snaking its way to my throat, closing off my air, breaking all my hope. And he would laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Until I woke up.

I didn't know what this nightmare meant. That Cronus was to turn into his father, a hollow shell of his former self? That I was afraid he would actually do this to me? I was tired of it. Tired of being tired.

Always, when I had this dream, I would wake up with a start, the other having woken me up. He would tell me I was screaming and crying out, thrashing with my eyes screwed shut. Then he would hold me, frowning as I tell him about the dream like the time before that. And before that. His expression would never change, always seeming haunted by my descriptions. And each one would get more and more detailed. How the rings would sometimes be wet with fresh blood instead of dried. How he would turn into Eridan at times, mocking me with insults of 'whore' and 'rat.'

And it went on like that for a couple days. Me sleeping fitfully. Him calming me and listening. Until someone came for us on the third day.


	10. Chapter 10

The minute they entered, I knew who it was. Everyone knew when the captain was in the area. It was like a sixth sense. He was so intimidating, it came off him in waves. Hah. Waves.

I should really keep my actions in check more when I'm around people. I'm guessing I laughed because Dualscar made a noise almost like a growl and opened the cell door. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up, making me yelp in pain. His mouth curled into a shark-like grin, like he found his meal for the night.

"Today's the day, girl." He said with hidden humor, this only being funny to him. I squirmed when his surprisingly cold breath hit my face, making goosebumps raise on my skin.

"Wvhat do ya mean 'today's the day'?" Cronus demanded quickly as I heard him get to his feet. He took a while but he did it. Even with his ribboned back.

"The plank a course." He smiled mockingly at his son. "Yer both gonna take a little trip down the wooden aisle." And with that he grabbed me by the hair once again, practically dragging me all the way up to the deck. I didn't fight it. I was too weak to fight it.

I didn't notice the other men until I heard Cronus curse and the sound of dragging feet. I wanted to tell him to stop. That it was no use. But nothing came out. My mouth felt as if it were filled with cotton. I simply closed my eyes, willing this all to be over quickly.

Before I knew it, I was being shoved to the floorboards, my knees scraping against the rough wood. I didn't make a sound when I spotted the whip in Eridan's hands. Not again. Not before this. But he just held it, glaring at both of us once his brother was shoved to the floor beside me.

"Now," boomed the captain, "I'm bein' nice an droppin' ya off a ways from a little island. A peep from either a ya an it'll be sharks. Understand?" He leaned close to me when he said the last part. I merely nodded and swallowed. "Good."

He tugged me up by my shirt as some other crew member took Cronus, slowly dragging us to the long plank of wood over the ocean. I stumbled when he shoved me ahead, making the plank wiggle under my unsteady feet.

_Just do it. This is what you get for being unsatisfied._

I took a breath. Took a step. Breath. Step. The crew was getting impatient. They wanted to see me go.

With one last breath, I spun to face them all. I looked over the nameless faces I had been on a ship with. At the captain. At his smirking son. At his sad one. I did this. I made his life hell in mere weeks.

The captain yelled some obscenities at my slow exit so I figured it was time. I put my arms out, closed my eyes, and fell back into the watery abyss.

The water was cold. Ice cold. And it felt like a million knives being shoved into me. My breath was knocked out of me and I tried breathing in, only to feel icy salt water making its way down my throat. I couldn't breath. I was going to die.

There was another splash. Thrashing. Arms around me. I was being pulled up. Then the world went black around me.

Coughing. I was coughing, spitting up water that my body rejected. Where was I? I looked around, my eyes stopping on a familiar face hovering near mine.

"Cronus..?" I said, my voice barely a whisper. His hair was wet, clothing soaked. I looked down at my own rags. Same state. Then I remembered what happened. They made us jump.

He nodded and took my hand, helping me sit up. Not soon after, I got sick again, moving to the side as I rid my stomach of salty water. Cronus just rubbed my back softly, not saying anything until I finished.

"Are ya alright?" He looked at me when I sat back up, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold." I pulled my sandy legs to my chest and hugged them tight, wishing my clothes would just dry off.

He took this as a sign to move closer, pulling me to him. We sat like that for a long while, watching as the ship slowly sailed away into the setting sun.


End file.
